Last Night
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: SLASH! Anakin wakes up after a night with ObiWan but was it just a drunken mistake or are there real feelings between the master and his padawan? I SUCK at summaries!


-1Notes: Here it is folks, my first ever Obi/Ani slash and I'm mightily nervous! gulps A big big Jedi thank you to the lovely JedI Divas Xtine and TempleMistress because without their encouragement this would never have been posted! Check out their fics….that IS an order!

I don't own Ani or Obi and I'm truly gutted about that! Lyrics are from 'Everywhere' by Yellowcard.

Last Night

The bright morning sunshine streamed into the shared sleeping quarters of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin moaned as he opened his eyes. His head felt as though a herd of Banthas had been on a rampage through it. He rubbed his blurry eyes and his surroundings came into focus. He was in Obi-Wan's bed! Anakin glanced under the sheets. Seeing his naked body brought back memories of the previous night….

Flashback

"That's it Master"! Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan teased the younger Jedi's nipple with his tongue. Anakin's flesh hand gripped hold of his master's aching erection while his other hand groped the surprisingly toned buttocks that belonged to the other JedI. Anakin had been waiting for this for a long time, a very long time.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan let out a low throaty moan as Anakin's fingers stroked his hole. The durasteel felt cool against the puckered skin and it was driving the JedI Master wild with desire.

"Master…." Anakin panted. "Please….I need…." Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan entered him. He had never felt a greater pleasure such as this. Obi-Wan was gentle at first, sliding in and out of his former Padawan, savouring every second. Anakin lifted his head and their lips collided, tongues clashed and their throats were on fire, letting out moan after glorious moan.

Anakin didn't think it could get any better than this. Suddenly, Obi-Wan began to speed up, thrusting over and over again. Anakin started to call out, his pleasure going into overdrive. Obi-Wan's eyes locked onto his, partially obstructed by strands of sweaty copper hair. Minutes later, with one final thrust, Obi-Wan came with Anakin following shortly afterwards. Obi-Wan collapsed onto the bed and Anakin fell against his master, leaning his head upon Obi-Wan's sweat covered chest. Both JedI sighed with a mixture of relief and contentment.

End Flashback

Anakin bolted out of the bed, quickly pulling on his black cotton sleep pants that had, if he remembered rightly, had been previously ripped off by a certain JedI master the night before. Anakin blundered into the living area to find the quarters devoid of any other human. Anakin frowned as he noticed an empty wine bottle and two empty glasses on the marble table in front of the sofa. At least it provided an explanation for his terrible headache.

Obi-Wan however, was still nowhere to be seen. Peering into the fresher, Anakin could see no signs of life. He sighed deeply as he flopped down on the sofa. Where in the force was Obi-Wan? Anakin ran a hand through his tangled curls and slammed it down on the sofa cushion. As the cushion flopped over, it dislodged yet another item that brought back memories of the previous night….

Flashback

"Come on Master, it'll be fun"! Anakin slurred. The young JedI had already consumed half a bottle of wine and was feeling quite merry. He waved a black silk scarf that belonged to Padme in front of Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan, for some reason, most probably his share of the wine, seemed to find this act extremely funny. He let out the most uncharacteristic giggle.

"You won't go doing anything untoward now will you young Anakin"? He replied, adding a hiccup onto the end of his sentence. He allowed Anakin to tie the scarf around his eyes, he couldn't help but notice just how sensual it was to have Anakin in such close proximity. Anakin smiled a lustful grin. He brought the first item to Obi-Wan's lips.

"Most pleasing…" Obi-Wan commented as he bit into the strawberry. Anakin enjoyed seeing his master's teeth sink into the fleshy red skin of the fruit. He wondered if it would feel the same on his own skin.

"Next"! Anakin called as he grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He smiled to himself as he allowed the sauce to run out of the bottle and onto the first finger of his flesh hand. He brought his finger up to Obi-Wan's open mouth and slipped it in. He was sure he heard Obi-Wan utter a slight moan at this act. The JedI master made a good job of licking the chocolate sauce off slowly, almost teasingly. Anakin found himself unable to resist any longer, removing his finger from his master's mouth, he moved in closer.

"Next…" He whispered as he brought his lips down onto Obi-Wan's. He heard his master's quiet surprised gasp before he felt the wonderful sensation that was his master's lips returning the kiss….

End Flashback

Anakin stared at the scarf. A wave of guilt rushed over him. The scarf belonged to Padme. Padme, his wife. Anakin closed his eyes. How could he do this to her? Forgetting about Obi-Wan, Anakin leapt up and grabbed his tunic from where it hung across the back of the sofa. Ignoring the fact it looked rather mismatched with his sleep pants, the young JedI dashed out the sleeping quarters and into the elevator. As the carriage made its way to the ground floor, Anakin couldn't help but think about his master.

Had last night really been the mistake he was thinking it was? Anakin sighed. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't found his master attractive. He was always aware of Obi-Wan's body, the graceful way it moved during lightsaber practice. The muscles flexing as he trained. The way his beard made him look more chiselled. The way his hair begged for a hand to run through it.

Staring at his hands, Anakin began to wonder just exactly when he stopped loving Padme Amidala. When had he stopped finding her attractive? When had he stopped wanting to spend his every waking moment with her, when had he started to want to spend it with Obi-Wan instead? He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. Forget Padme. There was someone he needed to find more. Someone he wanted to find more. He knew exactly where that someone would be.

Obi-Wan stood in the meditation gardens of the JedI Temple. As soon as he had woken at daybreak he had left the sleeping quarters. Waking up with Anakin Skywalker beside him was certainly a shock to the system. Of course it hadn't been the first time. When Anakin first arrived at the temple he'd been plagued with nightmares and had often come to Obi-Wan's bed for comfort. Last night however, was a completely different matter. There was nothing innocent about that particular encounter. There was no other way of looking at it or justifying it, Obi-Wan Kenobi had had sex with Anakin Skywalker.

That was why Obi-Wan had been so quick to leave. What he had done was completely wrong. He hadn't had the guts to face Anakin. He chastised himself. Here he was, a JedI, and he was afraid. But what was he afraid of? Was it the ramifications of his actions if the council found out? Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Of course it's not Kenobi" He muttered quietly. "You're afraid to face him because you know what happened was a mistake and you know he wouldn't want someone like you".

It was only in the past couple of years that Obi-Wan had had these feelings for his former Padawan. He had dared not act upon them, after all, it would not be looked upon in a favourable manner by the council. That and he did not believe for a second that a good looking young man such as Anakin would ever go for a worn out JedI Master such as himself.

"Do you really believe that"? A voice from behind him startled Obi-Wan. The JedI Master turned around to see a rather dishevelled looking Anakin in sleep pants and a tunic. Anakin stared at Obi-Wan intensely. "Do you"? he persisted.

"I'll thank you not to read my thoughts" Obi-Wan replied in his clipped 'I'm your Master do as I say' tone.

"Master please….just tell me" Anakin begged. Obi-Wan was shocked to see his former Padawan's eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Anakin….I…." Obi-Wan began but then stopped and sighed. "I don't know what to say"

"Tell me you thought last night was a mistake, if that's what you believe" Anakin challenged, looking deep into Obi-Wan's eyes, searching for some kind of answer.

"JedI are forbidden to love Anakin, you know that"

"Who mentioned love"? Anakin said with a small smile. Obi-Wan made a noise akin to a disgruntled Hutt. "Tell me the truth, not as Obi-Wan Kenobi, JedI Master but as you, Obi-Wan"

"I love you" Obi-Wan whispered. The words had come out quietly, almost silent but to Anakin, it was like some sort of heavenly chorus. Anakin took his master by the hand and led him through the gardens back towards the temple.

Later that night, minus a black silk scarf and a bottle of wine, Anakin Skywalker showed Obi-Wan Kenobi just how much he loved him back.

_Cos you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know, that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_


End file.
